Miko turned Ninja
by BOBZIEXXX
Summary: Naraku was defeated and now Kagome and Kilala have been transported to the ninja world by Midoriko to help save this new world. Now with Midorikos dream training can Kagome save this world or will it perish? What does the Akatsuki want? Rating for maybe later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Miko turned Ninja

Summary: Kagome had defeated Naraku and they final had peace. However the only survivors of the battle were Kagome and Kilala. Midoriko sent them to live in a new world where they must help stop evil but they could keep their memories. Now reborn and a inuyoukai, after the blood bond with Sesshoumaru, in disguise Kagome and Kilala must help save the world as a ninja trained in her sleep by Midoriko.

**Facts-** this is non -massacre and Naruto dosent have a crush on Sakura.

Age-

Kagome, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke- 13

Itachi- 16

Iruka- 29

Kakashi- 25

**OWN NOTHING**

"_Miroku, Sango, Shippo!" Kagome yelled out their names from the other side of the battle field desperately trying to get them to acknowledge her pleas to get them to stop._

_Looking round the battlefield she can see all of her comrades fighting tirelessly against the despicable half demon, Naraku. Koga was the first to die along with his wolves from being impaled by Narakus tentacles but still managed to destroy Kanna and Kagura. _

_Inuyasha had abandoned them weeks before to go with Kikyou by Narakus side. The hayou and Kikyou were trying to defeat Sesshoumaru only to get destroyed by his demon sword Tokigin (spelling). The demon lord is now fighting against Hakudoshi._

_Shippo laid severely wounded from receiving a tentacle in the shoulder whilst Miroku was still standing tired after reacting to the poison of the demon wasp. Sango lay besides the dead Kohaku hoping for a response to her yelling._

_Suddenly time slowed down for kagome as all of her friends collapse to the floor from the miasma that came out of now where. It covered everywhere like a morning fog and then silence. Silence. Not a sound of Mirokus Sutras flying throughout the air, not the swishing of Sesshoumarus sword, not the gasps of the young fox demon kit and not the sound of Sangos Hiraikotsu cutting through the air. Silence._

_Fear quickly came over Kagomes senses as she blindly attempted to run to her friends. Hearing no reply to her shouts rage quickly consumed her heart as she heard the laugh of Naraku. "kukukuku how does it feel Miko? To be the last survivor?" "Naraku how dare you!"_

_Her eyes began to glow a bright pink and her hair blew behind her by some unknown wind. Soon her entire figure was consumed in pink miko magic. Narakus cry sounded throughout the clearing as the Shikon jewel forced itself out of his retched and vile body. She lifted her hand and aimed her open palm at Narakus cowering form. _

"_You will regret the pain you have caused this world" with that said a bright pink surge of power headed towards Naraku and obliterated his body and soul for good. _

_The jewel joined with the last fragment and rushed towards its rightful guardian and joined into her body once again._

Kagome was brought out of her memories by the loud thud of her roommate falling out of bed. Naruto. Both my best friend and roommate- since were both orphans we share an apartment and do the same things and eat the same food and stuff like that.

Today is the first day of the academy which means another few years of it being only me and Naruto, whilst everyone else ignores us. All we do is: play pranks, not listen and get shouted at- it's the life.

Shaking my head I decide to get up and dressed. After a quick shower I get dressed in my black three quarter length baggy pants with bandages around the rest of my legs, with my ninja pack on my leg and my comfy black top that's easy to move in that says _I'm not sick I'm twisted, sick makes it sound like there's a cure,_ and bandages around my arms as well.

Walking into the kitchen i begin making two cups of instant ramen for me and Naruto.

Xx time skip xxx

Walking down the street on our way to the academy with Naruto on my left talking about new Ramen and Kilala on my right looking around in case of a threat. No one has ever seen Kilala transform or me for that matter so were both demons in disguise.

Walking through the academy we both receive glares from most people but we ignore it since were used to it now. Reaching the classroom we both sat down in the back row and proceeded to play noughts and crosses, like we usually do.

"HA I BEAT YOU HERE"

"YEAH RIGHT MY FOOR WAS LIKE HALF A CENTRMETER AHEAD OF YOURS"

"YOU MUST BE BILND"

"I WON"

"NO I WON"

"NO I WON"

"NO I WON"

"INO PIG"

"BILBOARD BROW"

"INO PIG"

"BILBOARD BROW"

"**SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" **that was the shout of our teacher Iruka- sensei.

I may not pay attention or very well like school but when you have Midoriko training you in your sleep you don't need it which is why I'm at the top of all my classes, however I still hold back a lot because I can't make it so I'm too far ahead or else people will begin to ask questions.

"Hey Kagome" naruto whispered to me.

"Whats up?" "how long do you think it will take sensei to find the fake spiders in his desk and whoopee cushion on his chair?" he asked me with a sly smile on his face.

I couldn't hold it in much londger so I burst out laughing when I saw sensei reach for his desk draw.

"**NARUTOOOO, KAGOMMEEE!" **by now we were both laughing like mad and edging our way towards the door in hopes of escape.

"**STOP RIGHT THERE YOU TWO" **we both visible gulped at the look Iruka- sensei was giving us. After giving us detention for the rest of the week- a little harsh I think- he explained that he would be placing us in teams o three today with the exception of a four man team because of odd numbers.

I tuned him out until I heard Narutos name "team seven Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kagome Higurashi. Me and Naruto shared a look that said _oh joy a prick and a fan girl._

We both along with Sasuke and Sakura have been waiting in the designated room for over 30 minutes because our leader is late.

"Where is he, he's sooo late" I saw Naruto place a board eraser between the door and was silently waiting to see our sensei's reaction.

"Naruto what are you doing? Hes not going to fall for that" came the squeaky voice of Sakura.

"Our sensei's a jounin dobe do you really think he will fall for a simple prank"

"Shut up teme"

The argument was cut short by the opening of the door causing the eraser to drop on the head of our sensei's silver hair. Silence wat then destroyed by mine and Narutos laughter.

"My first impression of you all is your idiots, meet me on the roof"

Xx on the roof xx

"why don't you tell me about your selves ou likes, dislikes and dreams" "why don't you do yourself as like an example sensei" said the ever so squeaky voice of Sakura. "ok my name is Kakashi Hatake my likes and dislikes… I don't feel like telling you that and my dreams and plans for the future… never really thought about it.

"Well that was completely pointless all we found out was his name" we each nodded in agreement. "Let's start with you in orange"

"ok my name is Naruto Uzumaki I love instant Ramen and lots of other ramen, pranks and Kagome my dislikes are the 3 minutes you have to wait for ramen and my dream is to become the next Hokage believe it."

"okaaay…. Pinkie now"

"ok my name is Sakura Haruno I like umm (looks at Sasuke) I mean the person I like… (looks at sasuke) my dream is (looks at sasuke) I don't like Naruto and Kagome."

"you next" said pointing to Sasuke.

"my name is sasuke Uchiha I like training I dislike most things and my dream is to surpass my older brother Itachi."

"Lastly you" he said pointing to me.

"ok my name is Kagome Higurashi I like Naruto, Ramen, pie, pranks, training and food I dislike fan girls, pricks, police that caught me doing pranks my dream…. Never really thought about it.

_Ok, I have two ramen and prank lovers one fan girl and one jealous brother..hmmm… this could be my best team yet._

Meet me at the training ground at 5AM, don't have lunchyou'll probably end up seeing it again.

We all separate and walk home to get ready for tomorrow.

**End chapter, not sure about pairings for Kagome yet so can you decide but its definitely not Kakashi/Kagome so any other pairings are welcome. Please review if I should continue or not but no flames please. **


	2. Chapter 2

Miko turned ninja

Disclaimer- don't own anything sadly

Chapter 2 – the test and stuff

Kagome POV

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- SMASH**

I woke up to the blaring sound of my god forsaken alarm clock. I hate mornings; always have, always will. So you can imagine all of my alarm clocks don't have a very long life expectancy before they get thrown into a wall.

Groggily I lifted my head up from the comfort of pillow into the sunlight peeking through the window. Sticking my ass up like a caterpillar in the air then pushing myself up so I'm sitting on the backs of my legs then proceeding to do my most famous morning stretch; baby dinosaur stretch.

I slowly move towards the bathroom to take a long shower- I'm not really bothered about being late knowing sensei will probably be late like yesterday.

After a refreshing 20 minute shower I get dressed in a black t-shirt that says _I took a pain pill… why are you still here_, a pair of ¾ length black combat pants, black ninja shoes with a baseball cap that says _my boss is me and boss says im cool_. He adjusting my 5 chakara restraints I sighed knowing that while these hide my amazing amount of chakara, I have a lot of it not blocked putting me on par with the demon hosts, however I cannot wear anymore of them.

I put my still wet hair up in a high ponytail and go to wake Naruto up.

As I walk around our shared 2 bedroom apartment I think about the test, I know what to do- Midoriko explained it last night but I wonder if I should tell the others.

Electing to think about it later I go into Narutos room to see hi fast asleep with drool running out his mouth. I go to shake him awake only to have him roll over. My eyes gaining an evil glint I go into the bathroom to return with a bucket full of water and ice from the freezer.

Xx Naruto POV xx

I was in the delightful land of dreams when suddenly I feel water being poured all over me and… it was FREEZING.

"AHHHHHHH" I scream looking around wildly only to find Kagome on the floor laughing wildly. "why Kagome? Why?" I ask her in a whining voice.

She replies smugly that I wouldn't wake up and that we have sensei's test today. Pouting I walk over to my closet to get dressed.

Xx Kagome POV xx

After giving Naruto his 'delightful' wake up I went to make some Ramen for breakfast. 2 minutes later Naruto came into the kitchen excited. " Morning, sensei told us not to eat breakfast though, why are you making ramen?"

I had already told Naruto about me being a demon and Midorikos teachings so it wasent as if I need to lie to him. "Midoriko told me that it dosent matter if we eat breakfast or not because this exercise is all about teamwork".

"Ok then just pack some for the other guys aswell". I nod in ok. Looking at the clock I notice that its currently 7am and decide to eat the cup ramen on the go.

Xx at the training ground xx

We noticed Sakura and Sasuke were already there, feeling generous I decide to save Sasuke from pinkies banshee voice and make our presence known.

"HEY GUYS" me and Naruto yell loudly. Both turn towards us and Sakura immediately starts yelling "why are you late?" "Because were smart" was my simple reply. Sakuras face turned red with anger and looked like she was about to speak but I quickly cut her off

"Look do you see sensei here? No and we were eating breakfast and before you say anything we brought some for you because you cant preform to your best if your starving, also I have a hint that our challenge might be about teamwork so remember that".

Both just nodded dumbly and excepted the granola bars which I held out to them. Me and Naruto then decided to find a tree to sit under to catch up on some sleep.

Xx 2 hours later xx

I had woken up about half an hour ago and so had Naruto, so we both decided to talk until our sensei arrived.

"Hello there" our sensei had finally arrived.

"YOUR LATE!" shouted Sakura and Naruto.

"Ah yes you see I got lost on the road of li-" he was interrupted by the shouting of Naruto and Sakura "LIAR".

"Well anyway, your mission is to retrieve these 3 bells from me, however if you should fail you will go back to the academy and be forced to watch me eat lunch while you are tied to this pole".

I smirked as well as everyone else when he said about lunch however all Kakashi did was raise an eyebrow behind his mask.

_It's so obvious that_ _we need to use teamwork- there's only 3 bells with 4 of us. _I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard our sensei speak again. "You have until noon to get the bells, GO!"

Immediately we all rushed into the trees and regrouped further away so our sensei couldn't hear us.

I came up with an idea "First Sakura you distract him while I perform a genjusto with his precious book while Naruto and Sasuke you guys get the bells, ok?" I explained whilst grinning evilly.

After they agreed we all separated and waited for our moment for the plan to commence.

Firstly Sakura jumped out of the trees attempting to throw some kunai at sensei. I then did the appropriate hand signs for a very difficult genjusto that he shouldn't be able to break, it was off me stealing his precious book and burning it whilst laughing evilly.

Crying anime tears Kakashi couldn't even prepare for when the last two member of team 7 jumped out of the forest into the clearing successfully retrieving all 3 bells.

All of us were grinning wildly whilst looking down at our sensei that was wide eyed and sill crying upstairs from the loss of his icha icha paradise book. Deciding to put him out of his misery I dispelled the genjusto and handed out his real copy of the orange book, holding it just out of his reach.

"So do we pass?" I ask even though I already know the answer, but just to torment him I said "If not I can always ask Sasuke to practice his fireball justo on your book".

Looking over to Sasuke I saw him smirking at me, looking back at Kakashi I heard him quickly say "yes, yes you pass now give me my book" whilst crying and whining at the same time. Sweat dropping at our supposed sensei I handed him his pervy book back while he gushed out thank yous.

Looking at my teammates they all had the same look on their face whilst looking at our sensei a mix between: disgusted, amused and annoyed.

Naruto interrupted our observation of our pervert of a teacher by screaming "YEAH WOOHOO LETS GO GET SOME RAMEN, RAMEN!"

Seeing no problem we all follow the hyperactive blonde towards Ichiraku ramen stand.

I noticed Sasuke staring at me whilst we were walking to the Ramen stand but decided to ignore him. For now.

**End of chapter remember to review what pairing you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

Miko turned Ninja

Own nothing

Just want to tell you what weapons Kagome has got on her bracelet

Tensiaga

Tetsiaga

S`ounga

Tokigin

Hiraikotsu

Mirokus staff and wind tunnel

Kaguras fans

Kannas mirror

Kohakus chain and sickle

And just for fun Banryu

Pairings so far

Kagome/Itachi- 8

Kagome/sasuke- 2

Kagome/ naruto- 3

Kagome/ shino- Lee- Kiba- 1

Kagome/ tailed beasts- 1

Kagome/sasuke/itachi- 3

Kagome/sasuke/Naruto- 2

It was originally going to be a non- massacre but now that I think about it a couple of appearances from the Akatsuki would suit the story well.

Ok now to start chapter 3

We've skipped abit and now its now the meeting time to meet the bridge builder at the gates.

|XXXXXX

Kag POV

I decided not to bother with showing up on time instead I slept in like our sensei is probably doing right now whilst my team mates are awake.

Waltzing down the streets of Konoha like a badass today with a tshirt that says _sarcasm.. because beating the crap out of people is illegal, _a pair of black knee- length ripped shorts, my weapons bracelet, a blue headband, ninja pouches on my legs and black combat boots.

Naruto was swagging down the street with me, wearing his usual orange jumpsuit.

We are 3 hours late when we show up and looking around there was no sensei in sight.

We waited another 25 minutes before Kakashi showed up with the client (a/n forgotten bridge builders name can anyone help?) and we then proceeded to leave Konoha while Naruto yells about being a traveller now.

We had been walking for about 20 minutes in silence apart from the odd shout from Naruto and it was getting a little to awkward for my taste, so to lighten up the tension I say loudly to Naruto "HEY NARUTO I BET IM SEXIER THAN YOU" with a smug smirk. Naruto immediately got a competitive gleam in his eye "NO IM SEXIER THAN YOU" he shouted back. I noticed that the tense atmosphere had almost disappeared with our outburst.

"NONONONO YOUR NOT" I said

"I AM SO" he replied

This went on for about another two minutes until Kakashi loudly interrupted.

"I BEG TO DIFFER NEITHER OF YOU COMPARE TO MY SEXINESS"

Now our argument had 3 participants. After another 5 minutes of arguing Sakura and the bridge builder joiner in as well.

"IM THE SEXIEST THING ALIVE"

"PL-EASE NARUTO IM CLEARLY SEXIER"

"AHH MY STUDENT THAT IS WHERE YOU ARE WRONG IM AM CLEARLY THE SEXIEST"

"AND THE MOST PERVERTED"

We all laughed at that bit even Sasuke wore a smirk on his face. 5 minutes later we all recovered from our laughing fit, we looked at each other and burst into laughter again- we had unconsciously made a new game that will continue to cut the tension like a knife, for years to come.

Half an hour later the rag-tag group of ninjas saw a puddle along the way only two noticed though: Kakashi and Kagome. _Strange, it hasn't rained for a couple of weeks now.. I know, transformation justo that's what it is. _

Kakashi quickly made a clone and hid in the bushes just in time for thick chains to surround the clone and tighten- the body puffed into smoke and disappeared.

"SENSEI" was the distressed and horrified shouts of Sakura and Naruto.

**Im going to skip to the fight with Zabuza cause im lazy **

XxKAG POV xx

"EVERYONE GET DOWN" I said just in time for a huge sword to come slicing through the air imbedding itself in a tree close to me.

**I just got lazier now we are in the house after they carried Kakashi back**

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair as we all waited patiently for out perverted sensei to wake.

We suddenly heard a groan and all heads in the room snapped to the futon in which the injured copy ninja is resting on. "Ergh I feel like ive been stabbed with a fork erghh".

"Sensei you shouldn't over use you sharigain like that" said Sakura in what she thought was a cute and mature voice that will impress her Sasuke.

"Well if I didn't then you'd all be dead" Kakashi snapped back irritated by the banshee's voice.

"Ok, now that everything's fine and dandy sensei I'm sure you've realised that Zabuza is still alive" I said to the copy nin.

"hmm, yes I had a hunch that he survived," "WHAT" Sakura and Naruto shouted at the same time causing my over sensitive ears- still sensitive in the disguise- to ring pretty badly.

"Geez guys don't go all hating on my ears would ya".

"I doesn't matter how he is alive, right now im going to train you in chakara control".

"Your training by… climbing up a tree".

Grumbling out oks everyone set to work except Kagome and Kakashi.

Sakura got the hang of it pretty quickly, but since she has a lot less chakara than the others it is expected.

Sasuke ended up putting too much chakara to his feet and snapping the tree.

And finally Naruto put not enough chakara to his feet and got two steps up the tree till he fell back down, landing in a pile on the ground.

Kakashi lastly turned to the genin beside him "aren't you going to climb Kagome?"

"I will but if I get up to the top in one go you have to let me train on my own today".

"Ok then, I accept".

Not even bothering to have a run up Kagome calmly walked up to the top of the tree and stood on the highest branch,

"Is this high enough sensei?"

Everyone else who was watching eyes widened a lot.

"Okay bye guys I will come back later" not waiting for response she jumped down from the tree and left the clearing in search for another place to train.

Unknown to everyone in the clearing except kagome (she can sense their auras) they were being watched by a man with a resemblance to a fish and a pair and dark black eyes.

Xx In the clearing xx

Normal pov

Upon arriving in a large clearing kagome pulled off the Hiraikotsu charm from her bracelet and infused it with some of her miko powers till it grew to its full size- about 2 heads taller than kagome, and weighed more than 3 times her weight.

"Hiraikotsu!" was shouted and the overly large demon bone was thrown cutting down several trees in its path before it returned to her hand.

Deciding she was feeling a little reckless today the next charm she pulled off was so`unga.

Youkai was smothering the sword from hell creating a huge ball of demonic power, raising the sword above her head she yelled out "DRAGON TWISTER" and the ball of energy quickly destroyed everything in its path.

The other members of team seven plus the two other people all heard the explosion and rushed towards it.

When they got there they definitely did not expect Kagome to be in the centre of the carnage being protected by a pink shield.

"Hey guys" Kagome greeted normally "K-KAGOME"

"Yeah Naruto" "did you do this?" "Yeah actually, I'll show you what else I can do".

Pulling off the tetsaiga charm and making it grow into the great swords fang size she called out "WIND SCAR" destroying a lot more trees.

Pulling off Tokijin she slashed the demon blade making one large crater in the ground where trees once were.

Pulling off Kaguras fans she shouted out "DANCE OF BLADES" immediately cresent moon shaped air was pushed out of the fan destroying more trees.

"hmmm, I cant show you Banryu that things just too unpredictable.. Ohh look at this mess ill clean it up"

Taking off the wind tunnel charm she proceeded to suck in all the stray logs making all of her friends stare at her wide eyed with jaws hanging open, it was quite comical really.

"COOL" Naruto shouted.

"Thanks, I think I will show you the effects of tensaiga now."

"Don't you think you've don't enough damage."

Ignoring him she took off the tensaiga charm a focussed her mind for a few seconds before making a vertical slashes in the air, suddenly all the trees started growing back, the grass turned green again and the leaves returned to their branches.

"Tensaiga is a sword of healing and life, it has the ability to heal you whatever illness or injuries you have and can even bring back the dead."

Seeing her team mates and sensei doing very good impressions of fish right now, and unknowingly the two men in the bushes, she decided to leave them to their excitement and head back to the house.

XX time skip- sorry I was bored- when they unveil the statues XX

Gazing up at the perfectly sculpted statues the ninjas stood there shocked. They were looking up at the marble status of themselves battling against Zabuza. Naruto was standing to the left with his hands in the sign for the shadow clone justo, Kakashi was looking ready to attack with his sharigan blazing, Sakura was armed with a Kunai looking slightly deadly, however it was Sasuke and Kagome that looked the most stunning; Sasuke was armed with two kunai standing in a defensive stance and Kagome stood next to him holding out Tetsaiga in its transformed state with her hair whipping violently around her.

After a few teary good byes team seven were on their way back to Konoha.

XX the two men in the bushes xx

"Let us go back and inform leader- sama about our findings, after all that girl had demonic chakara."

Shocked his usually silent partner said so much, he only nodded dumbly and left to follow him.

**Any guesses who those guys are?! Review plz cause if you don t I will come chasing after you with sharp pointy objects and believe me you do not want that so… REVIEW! Luv u all c ya**


End file.
